In order to suitably image a relatively large environment (e.g., a living room) with a time-of-flight (TOF) depth camera, a near infrared light source having high peak power and a fast modulation speed with sharp edge definition may be employed. In particular, the high peak power may provide enough light to suitably illuminate the entire environment. Furthermore, the fast modulation speed with sharp edge definition may provide accurate depth measurements of light returned from the environment.